sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Punishment (Ash Log 1)
Skipray Blastboat pushes it's way in past the atmospheric shielding and coming down, the quite obvious painting across it hull making it easy for one to guess that it is Admiral Vichten's private ship, that of the Boomstick, which went off to go pick up the scouts and the Knight Of Korriban that were sent down to the forest floors of Kashyyyk. It's looking rather well, despite a few scratches which now mar the paintjob right now. Damnedable plant life. The repair droids soon flock upon the vessel, looking over to see what all repairs can be done here. When everything is settled now, the armoured figure of Baron Mygedo, otherwise known as Sekes as of right now, slowly walks down the ramp into the ship. He looks over his shoulder, then shakes his head, pulling his helmet free from his head. He slicks his hair back, sweat having soaked into his hair making this much more easier. "I hate forests." He states simply enough, the city-boy continues on his way down, looking himself over, dusting off whatever remained of that creature that had attacked them. (speaking in Basic) Axel steps off the Boomstick as well. He wasn't the happiest person, the trip through the jungle severely scratched the pain on his baby. To top things off, a familiar scout just refuses to listen to the high command and consistently disobeys orders or has to be told multiple times. "Everyone off, I've gotta have this thing sanitized. You guys could have at least wiped the blood and guts off before climbing aboard," Axel says to the scouts disembarking. "You know how expensive that leather is? The bedding in the sleeping quarters was top of the line synth-silk. You people are slobs." Following the Skipray's entrance into the hangar, a shuttle follows suit. Plain, ordinary, the plant life that had been stuck to it burned away from leaving atmosphere. Following the landing instructions the pilot moves it to the designated spot and parks the vessel. The hatchway opens up to allow the occupants out, Scouts in some degree of wounding and even a few none scathed ones leave the shuttle. The pilot makes her way down, her thoughts causing a slight frown upon her features, but she shoves the thoughts and doubts aside as she makes her way to the Baron. Ja'casha nods in acknowledgement to him, before her attention drifts to the Boomstick. For now, she remains quiet as the High Commander rants about his synth-silks and leathers. She mentally scolds herself for slipping into old habits, but forces herself to start bracing for the impact of the half-breed’s anger once he notices her presence. Not too long after Axel and Sekes disembark the ship, Cantrell follows suit, stepping down the boarding ramp of the Boomstick. A faint smile forms on his face while listening to Axel complaining about his ship. "Guess you shouldn't have made a military vessel into your personal party boat, Admiral...with all due, respect." Cantrell retorts, banging his helmet on the support strut of the ship to remove any dirt and grime that got stuck on the vessel. "Baddabadaaa! Badadadaaowww! Maowwmaoww!" In the vastness of the hangar, the sound echoes well. Obviously not an instrument, but someone would certainly like to pretend it is. This someone being the ever impeccably dressed Decrevi, lips pursed against the veil she wears as she slides forward after a few long-stride steps. "Widdlywiddlywiddlywaaaaa!" She howls, even as people are beginning to disembark from the ship that's just landed. In her hands is an apple, and an imaginary guitar that she's obviously shreddin' on. The apple must make it hard to hold it properly. Her brows lift and she nods to herself, "Sweet riff." She pauses, "_Sweet_ riff," She repeats, going so far as to pull the make believe strap up over her head, still holding the neck of it as she stands lazily somewhere nearby the ship. She takes an elaborate bow for the sake of the crews that're doing their best to ignore her for the moment being. She blinks once, listening to the conversation with a passing interest that has likely by now turned into something along the lines of 'butterflies are pretty'. Her head tilts slightly to the side, glancing from one person to the next, then back again. A careful smile makes a slow creeping across her lips as she looks at Axel, "Want me to play something for you?" She holds the 'guitar' up, looking big-eyedly hopeful. Having merely attended the events as an on-looker, there is no damage found onboard her own ship due to its presence was not there, nor is she even mildly angered by the events that transpired. Instead, it is an odd manner that the lips are curved into a cocky little grin that the Falleen /very rarely/ ever displays. A slight twinkling within the amethyst orbs as pride exhumes from her visage like a heavy fog, more so than usual even. Something has her in high spirit amongst all the doom and gloom. It is the moment that the Countess steps off the ship and the scene unfolding before her sends her mood to plunge in record speed downwards. The lips uncurving, pressed into a tight line as she glances through narrowed eyes out across the actions displayed by various parties - both unknown and known. Murmured words pass through Ssanyu's emerald tiers as she glances over her shoulder for a split second before beginning to move down the ramp of the Crystal Reflections. Not even thirty seconds pass as a man wearing nothing but black directly follows within the Countess's path: black slacks, black polished boots, black 'nice' shirt - almost appearing like a CSA uniform but some parts different. Nestled within his arm is a clipboard while he continues to write down various things upon the paper. "It might be a ship of war," Axel says, looking to Cantrell, his eyes hazed in a bit of anger as the man bangs his helmet off the side of the strut. "But, it is MY ship of war. I like to be comfortable when I'm killing people. I also spend a lot of time in this ship, and given that I prefer comfort when I can get it. I didn't spend millions on it for it to be used as a taxi to haul your troops." He pauses looking back in the ship and the mess inside. "I guess you'd rather I have sent in a defenceless shuttle to rescue your sorry asses?" The man tries desperately to pretend not to notice the imaginary guitar playing woman. She was obviously crazy or on some really good spice. Either way, to make notice would only encourage her ear-rattling shrieking noises further. Another look is given toward Axel, Sekes flicks off a small bit of his sweat to the ground. He tilts his head either way, slowly popping his neck and rubbing his hand across his tattooed features. "You can afford to have it redone, if anything, Axel." Sekes quips back over to the man, sucking at the back of his teeth. He peers over in the direction of the pale woman 'playing the guitar'. He tilts his head to the side. Then decides to shake his head. Everyone else seems to be ignored for right now as he starts to walk along the metal floor, soon coming in the direction of the section of the landing hangar that he had claimed for himself. Picking a piece of skin free of his armor, he tosses it aside and mutters. He motions for Cantrell to come join him before he starts to dismantle his old weapon, tinkering around with it some and peering to be sure that the workings are all working.. At least to the best of his knowledge. (speaking in Basic) She just can't seem to hold still for very long. Merrily chewing on the apple in her now 'free' hand, her brows only raise as no response comes. "That a no? I'm _really_ good," She promises, stuffing the apple bits into her cheek as she makes an attempt to talk. It's a small miracle she doesn't spray any juice anywhere as she does so. She licks her lips quietly, giving a helpless shrug, "Well, _OK_," She huffs out a soft breath, turning away and hanging her head, looking wounded. She takes in a deep breath, letting it out in an exaggerated sigh. "All I've ever tried to do was be there for you!" Her head lulls back, the hand with the apple in it moving to dramatically rest its back against her forehead before she drops to her knees suddenly. "Woe, thou dost consume what joy, what LIGHT remains in this life so condemned by shadow and _flame_!" There's another long pause before she looks over her shoulder at those gathered. She sniffs softly, her brows slowly raising. "Too much?" She staggers to her feet quickly, dusting off her knees and turning around to face those so obviously ignoring her. Hey, it doesn't discourage her in the least. She slings the guitar back over her shoulder, strumming across the imaginary strings and making noises as though they were out of tune. "Ew.." She fiddles with some unseen knobs, trying again. Looks like it's a go. "Sworn by the crown, I lead a crusade..." She starts to sing a Coventry minstrel-styled tune, slowly strolling forward. "Fight for the belief to be one. Out in the field, fearless and cold.. building a road to my cavalryyyy!" Taken aback from Axel's angry rant, Cantrell raises his hand in a stopping gesture, obviously humoured by the man's anger over his ship. "Udesii burc'ya! Calm down, friend. This sign of vanity is a weakness. If it makes you feel better, go ahead and dirty my ship." The Mandalorian points to the matte black painted Vendetta, much more banged up an dilapidated than the Boomstick. He pauses as he eyes the apparently 'crazy' woman, sneering a bit as he moves past her over towards Sekes. "So...you're a Baron now. I figured you were left floating somewhere outside of Nar Shaddaa or some random backwater world." A chuckle mixes in with the Mandalorian's words, reaching for a case on his utility belt, revealing several Sullustan cigarettes. Reaching for one, he places it on his lips, using a nearby welder's flame from the repair crew to light it. Cocking her head to Cantrell's comment regarding Axel's ship, she quietly smirks to herself in her helmet, before setting her features to neutrality as she removes her helm and pushes back some strands of black hair that escaped her bun. Her black eyes look the crazy one over for a second before she turns and starts to quietly walk towards the Baron's section of the hanger. She looks her helmet over, frowning at the dust and dirt and scorches that are upon not just it but also her armour. Walking she stretches a few muscles seeing if anything is overly sore. Content she sets her helmet on a crate and takes a seat beside it. Leaning forward to the Baron, she whispers something to him. Ceasing her words once the Baron's old friend arrives. She offers him a nod in greeting and remains silent. You whisper, "I was attempting to follow the Dark Lord's Orders, my Baron. Hon-" to Sekes. "Of course I can afford to," Axel says. "That's not the damned point though. You bunch of ragtag bums should have some respect." There were many things Axel was overly passionate about, but above all were his ships. They were his pride and joy, the most important thing to the man in many ways. The very skipray he had rescued them in had participated in countless battles, often against numerous forces and always pulled him through. Just like buying a woman nice clothing when she made one especially happy, he treated his ships the same. He outfitted each of them in fine leather, the best electronics and engines. Everything on his vessels was top of the line, even down to the sound-systems and music players. There had never been any expense spared. The half-breed sighs heavily and looks towards Ja'casha. It was time, he thought, that the two had a little talk. The man approaches the woman, his hand unsnapping the strap over his sidearm. "You!" Axel exclaims, pointing to Ash. "Come here." He had been irritated with the woman for days now. First, it was a grenade that nearly blinded him. Then, it was the refusal to answer a direct inquiry by a commanding officer. Now, it was her having to be told multiple times to get her ship out of the way and to a clear landing spot. There was no need in damaging another vessel going through the dense foliage of the Kashyyyk jungle, especially when the pilot of the vessel likely would never have made it in and out without a rescue. (speaking in Basic) Well - this is not something you see every day. The events unfolding before her draw an eternal interest, not shown onto the face however. The narrowed eyes turn over onto Decrevi, though while the words pierce through the barrier of the lips, they are intended for the man taking numerous notes like a personal secretary to the Countess. "Advise of sedatives." Then over onto Axel and as she begins to speak once more, the words suddenly fall silent as he instantly begins to call out for someone. Lowering her voice further as she tilts her head towards the side, "Unfortunately seek advice for the Conspirator's upgrades." Despite the fact that literally she can remember all these 'to do' things herself, it's just a wee bit of that power-trip to actually have a lackey following around to write all this stuff done, of course. Ssanyu's limbs draw behind her, elongated fingers twining within one another as she glances over towards Axel once more. Lifting her voice in order to reach over the distance, "When you are done, I need to.. speak with you." A pause between to and speak as if it is something she ultimately regrets wanting to do or even requesting. Ferrak steps down the loading ramp to the ship and moves to the gathering, having slapped a bacta patch on the blaster wound on his leg, he still limps slightly. His helmet is already removed and tucked under his arm as he comes to a stop to listen in on whats being spoken. Unable to hold back the chortle which bubbles up in his chest to his lips, Sekes lowers his head and stairs to the floor now, coming down to a seated position at the floor. He toys with pieces here and there, slowly rebuilding the rifle back to it's previous state, there's another look off to the Mandalorian. "I was taking up residence on Tatooine for the most part. So, I was on backwater world, yes." He looks off to Ja'casha, tilting his head to the side, features growing a little more serious. At what she has to say, well, one of his black eyebrows start to move up. "This will be dealt with soon enough." He turns toward Axel though once he starts ordering around the other scout. "You have angered him. I truly do suggest you treat him with respect when you speak with him." He informs her. A breath comes past his lips and he turns back to Cantrell. "And I remember hearing you were sitting around on a backwater planet as well." Ja'casha's posture swiftly switches from slouched slightly to straight, without registering it, she nods to Mygedo. Her eyes move towards Axel, and her breathing slows as she gets up and takes her helmet under her arm and moves towards the angry spice addict. Noting the unsnapped strap of his holster, Ja'casha lip slightly twitches at the corner, her mind's eye moving through several scenarios that can be played out from this. The pale woman in armour however keeps her features as neutral as possible and her back straight. She was never one to run from consequences of her actions, indeed when Axel told her to consider defecting, her pride was riled to spit insults. But she managed to keep herself calm and walk straight to the man, stopping within easy striking range of the man, she nods her head respectfully to him, but realigns her eyes as soon as her head is back up to meet his gaze. "Tatooine...what did you find interesting on that dust bowl anyways?" Cantrell chuckles, taking a long drag from his cigarette, offering the pack to Sekes. Giving the familiar looking scout a brief nod, he turns his attention back towards the Baron. "Yeah...Mandalore...much more exciting than Tatooine, I might say. It's funny how things are now, ain't it, old friend?" Turning back towards the insane singing woman and the other unfamiliar face, Cantrell studies them quietly before asking, "Who are they exactly?" - The half-breed nods to Ssanyu, at her mention of wishing to speak with him later. He doesn't say anything though and his eyes remain fixed on Ash as he approaches the woman. He moves in close to her, very close to her, his nose nearly touching her. The anger in his eyes very apparent. His left hand moves up to the side of her head, grabbing at a handful of hair, entwining it in the mechanical fingers and jerking her head to the side. "You will bloody well learn to respect a superior officer." He says, nearly spitting with his words after being so angry at the amount of disrespect the woman had shown him. Of course, he himself wasn't the shining example of respecting a superior, with the amount of powerplays he and Fel had been going through as of late. Of course, unlike Ash, Axel had paid a heavy price for his actions. The Dark Lord himself saw to Axel's punishment. His right hand moves to the hilt of the slug-thrower on his side. "Give me a reason not to blow your damned brains across this hangar bay. If you can't follow orders, you are useless to this operation. You are nothing more than a liability." With each word, his hand clenches tighter in the woman's hair. At least the weapon remained holstered for the moment. (speaking in Basic) Now pulling free one of his own cigarras, he places it down at his bottom lip, lighting up the tip of it and taking a few small puffs upon the rolled spice. He exhales through his nostrils and smirks, pulling the spicestick away from his mouth. Eyelids start to part just enough so that he can regard the other man, seeming to ignore the punishment that is going on for the other scout now. "No one pays attention to Tatooine. It's a nice place to sit down at and lay low. Think over your possible revenge on those uppity little people who threw a coup on you." He suggests, taking another drag on his cigarra and looking off to the others now as Cantrell mentions them. "Well... Your guess would be as good as mine..." In reference to the Nagai who seems to be acting oddly, then looking off to the Falleen. The grey eyelids twitch and he grunts, "That... Last I was aware, is a Countess." And then once his attention comes to Ferrak, he waves over the Trandoshan. "And this… This is a damn fine soldier." He smirks. Ferrak catches the Barons beckon out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly to the man and nodding as he quietly makes his way to his commander, arcing around the back of the group. His armour is heavily scathed, and his knuckles still bloody from his hasty decent into the depths of the wookiee homeworld. As he nears Sekes and Cantrell, he stops a couple feet away from them. Bowing slightly, but not speaking to interrupt Axel. "I see..." Cantrell eyes the dancing woman some more, somewhat intrigued by the dramatic and plain insane antics. Had this been in his ST legion years ago, she probably would've been dancing in Kessel. "...a countess eh.." The Mandalorian turns his attention to the Falleen. "Good work today, trooper..." A subtle nod and a grin is offered to the Trandoshan, turning back at the scene between Axel and the scout. "I'm guessing she's yours too?" Cantrell asks, offering his cigarette pack to the Trandoshan. "Smoke, trooper?" Resisting the urge to step back, away from the overly close man, Ja'casha sets her jaw, more to fight her instincts than to display anymore disrespect to Axel. Seeing movement in her peripheral vision, on her right side, Ja'casha starts to step left, away from Axel's hand, more in instinct than in planned thought. She clenches her teeth as he grabs her hair, and refuses to cry out as she feels some of her hair rip out as jerks her head about. She forces her neck muscles to relax to avoid straining or pulling the tendons. She slowly releases the breath that she had been holding as she listens to his words. Somewhere in all of this her helmet had fallen to the ground. Retaking control of herself, she moves her eyes to regard the man, fighting the urge to fight him. "I can follow orders, Sir. I was attempting to follow the Dark Lord's in regards to the rescue, Sir." Never mind the fact that she firmly believed it was a suicide mission that the Dark Lord sent her on, she had decided to follow it. Her voice is taunt, but still it's usual low quiet-self. "I followed the Knight of Korriban's orders on Kashyyyk, Sir," she says as a point in example. She knew she had screwed up a few times and strictly adhered to the belief that all actions result in some sort of consequence. Even though her hands could be holding onto his to pry it from her hair, though it would be a useless endeavour, they remain at he side. Axel's hand entwined in the woman's hair some more as he attempts to grab at her ear. A simple squeeze of the mechanical fingers would be enough to heighten the pain immensely. "What about when I asked you a direct question before this? One you refused to answer multiple times, always avoiding." One could easily tell he wanted badly to shoot the woman by the way his free hand caressed the grip of the bantha pistol at his side. "Why did I have to tell you more than one time to find a landing spot at the top of the trees on Kashyyyk? Was Malign there? Was he leading this forsaken rescue mission? NO!" The last word he screams in her face. A slight whirring noise starts to build up in the cybernetic hand as he speaks. "You will learn." he says, his face contorting in rage. "You will learn, or you will die, either by my hand or another officer. Do... you.... understand... me?" Motioning his head to the crate which he rests against, Sekes pulls his cigarra from his mouth and looking over the spices. He casts his eyes up toward the fellow scout and the other friend which he had for a long while. "Yes." He answers the question that Cantrell had made about Ash being another one of his own. His eerily grey eyes turn away now. Running his hand across his tattooed cheek, he looks off to the Trandoshan again. "Definitely good work.. You shall be awarded for your achievements." He informs the reptile. (speaking in Basic) Mocking that of scenery does the Falleen, standing idly near the ramp of the Crystal Reflections as the amethyst gaze continues to watch the play of the scene unfolding before her. Each detail absorbed like a sponge silently, gaze flickering to and fro; between Sekes's group where their words fall onto deaf ears and then onto the Axel and Ja'casha battle of the wills. Untwining fingers from one another, a single hand lifts from her side as all the fingers but the index come to coil inwards, resting idly against the palm of her hand. A brief glance over her shoulder as she makes another note to the man behind her, "Send word to further prepare. I expect everything to be in order once I return.", then the hand drops back down idly to her side. From between the lips, the tongue snakes outwards, tracing along the natural curves to leave behind a thin trail of moistness within its path before tucking back within. The patches of scales visible upon Ssanyu shimmer faintly, then the colour across the patches begins to darken. Ferrak nods at Cantrell as the cigarettes are offered, "Thank you" he says, pulling one from the pack and fishing through his tactical vest for his lighter with his other hand. Managing to find them both just as the Baron begins to speak. Taking a seat on the open spot of the crate. He bows to Sekes' words, replying quietly "Merely doing my job, following orders" canting his head slightly to the man before putting the cigarette to his lips and lighting it, relaxing a bit as the first touch of smoke hits his lungs. "I appreciate the opportunity to use the ZCF, very effective, very useful" This looks interesting. Cantrell has heard far and wide about Axel's method of dealing with people, but he's never had the pleasure of seeing it up close. Spying an empty storage crate by where Sekes' has claimed as his work area, he takes a seat on it, letting out a groan of relief to actually sit down in the last day or so. Catching the Trandoshan's comment about the ZCF, the Mandalorian offers him a grin, "Aye...that's a special feeling knowing that in a couple of seconds a lot of people are going to die. Quite satisfying." "Oh..." Cantrell takes a quick drag, changing the subject, "...I must speak with the Dark Lord about attending some....unfinished business back on Mandalore, and your team might be useful for that, Baron." He says 'Baron' with a bit of unfamiliarity, knowing Sekes way back in his scoundrel days. The thought of calling such a scoundrel a Baron seems quite amusing to the veteran soldier. "Baron...that's funny that you're a Baron now...then again it's just as funny as me being a Knight of Korriban..." Gritting her teeth more, as he his fingers entwine further into the hair secured in the bun, she gives a slight gasp as she pulls in air through her teeth as he does squeeze the ear. The sharp pain combats the dull pain, and strangely she feeds on it, much like she feeds on the pain of biting her cheek or slicing her palm. It was near sobering for her. Unsure if the questions require an answer, she remains silent at his triade. The whirring noise catches her attention though and her thoughts start to drift, but she shoves them aside for now. She blinks as he screams the single word in her face, and she continues to try to not focus on what that whirring sound will do to her. To his final question, she works to unset her jaw that keeps her tongue out of danger of being bit off and speaks two very firm words, like a calm to his furry, "Yes Sir." She moves her tongue out of danger, swiftly resetting the jaw, not yet gritting as a part of her enjoys the sharpness of pain. Rubbing his gloved hand over the side of his neck, he laughs and shakes his head. "It's much to go into the title. I last remember only taking on the moniker of Prince and acting like it... But... I had gotten myself back in with scum, you know." He smirks, "Which rubs itself off on me so very easily." He nods toward the other man, "And here I was hoping he would bring you into the folds of the Scouts. But it is hard to argue with the Dark Lord's will." He shrugs again, scratching along the side of his head. He looks off to Ferrak, smirking a bit and nodding toward the man. "I'll have to let you use something which I remember being used in the Clone Wars... Called a weed cutter grenade. Beautiful weapon against a Jedi, if used right.." He informs the scout, then back over to the Mandalorian, "I've always wanted to go see Mandalore. Been curious about it, in fact." As soon as Ja'casha says "Yes Sir," the hand discharges. Fingers wrapped tightly in her hair and gripping ahold of the woman's ear, there is an enormous amount of invisible force that emits from the hand itself. The force of the repulse field is even enough to make Axel's head spin a bit, bloodying his nose and lip. With a good grip in a large portion of hair and fingers pinching tightly on the woman's ear with mechanical strength as the weaponized cybernetic discharges, there would be little the woman could do. A single discharge of the repulse-field was enough to send a droid into a thousand pieces, to send Grand Admiral Fel flying across the Dark Lord's laboratory. It had damn near castrated a certain Quarren in a fight nearly a year ago. It was by far, a devastating weapon, if used properly. "It's definitely a sight to see, old friend." Cantrell finishes the cigarra, dropping it on the ground and with a stomp, smothers it. "Lord Malign has plans for me...I couldn't refuse." The Mandalorian shrugs a bit, "After spending so much time alone on Mandalore, rediscovering who I am...I had to get back into the fight. It was my calling." The charge up from Axel's hand stops Cantrell's stroll in memory lane, getting up from the crate to get a better vantage point on the sight he's seeing. "What the f..." Ferrak nods as he listens to the two men speak of Mandalor, having wanted to go there himself at times, hearing tales of the violence the race could deal out, the lust for war. Taking another drag from his cigarette and exhailing slowly, the doshan places his helmet on the crate behind him. Occassionally looking up to see the interaction of Axel and Ja'casha "I've always wanted to see Mandalore" he finally says, jerking his head as he sees the man quit speaking and hearing the noise himself. Nodding once more toward Cantrell, he looks along his spice stick.. Then snuffing it against the crate, letting it fall to the floor afterwards. Certainly, the cleaning crew can go over that at a later time. "He has plans for all of us, I'm sure." Sekes replies to the other man. He leans his head back against the crate now, though there is a flinch from the grey-skinned man. A tick of his muscles and he snaps his attention to Ja'casha and Axel. A cluck of his tongue, he looks off to the Mandalorian, "Some toy he picked up, mm?" Voice growing low. (speaking in Basic) Well it's not as bad as she thought it was going to be. At the discharge of the repulsor hand her head is sent flying back, followed by her body. Indeed she falls more like a rag doll than anything else. Well, fly is a more appropriate word. The pain is explosive and new, sending her mind to retreat from the it. None of her usual acrobatics take place to save herself from the landing. Long black hair unravels from the bun, some of it remaining in Axel's repulsor hand, some of it still upon her head. Also in Axel's hand is a piece of alabaster flesh, two silver studs still intact upon the lower lobe. With little grace or much else of anything, she rolls from the aftershock and lays crumbled upon the ground. Strangely, even her usual cursing and growling from pain is not present. Once settled upon the ground she doesn't move. There is no sign of twitching. There's several moments and then she gasps in air hungrily replacing that which had been knocked out. Stubbornly her lungs work while her eyes see nothing. The pain back in the citadel is nothing compared to the pain that wracks her body. There is a smear of blood from where she landed to where she stopped skidding. Dark blood can be glimpsed upon her face, where her hair does not hide her features. Throwing the bit of flesh and hair from his hand to the floor, Axel looks to Sekes. "Take care of your scout. I hope she learned her lesson about following orders." He spits on the clump of bloody scalp and ear and turns towards the nearest place to wash his hands. "See that she gets medical attention. They can re-attach a synth-flesh replacement. We don't need her using that as an excuse not to follow orders, simply because she couldn't hear them." He looks back to the mess on the floor, then to his hand, were there is still blood and strands of hair. He just gets a disgusted look as he walks to the nearest parts cleaning table, running his repulse hand under the industrial degreaser. He'd have to have the thing serviced afterwards, but he didn't want bits of flesh rotting away in the mechanical joints. "Hmph...a toy eh? I'll stick to my ZCF." The Mandalorian takes a seat back on the crate after seeing the poor Scout fly across the room, remembering the last time he received punishment, which happened to be from Vadim himself, a healthy dose of Force Lightning. Funny that he didn't even fall to his knees. A chuckle creeps out as he remembers this memory. Good times. "Guess you need to work on your troops discipline..." The Mandalorian lets out a sarcastic chuckle, following Axel's movements closely. "Ay...Admiral, you might want to get that cleaned up before it rusts your hand." Standing up now from his seated position, he dusts himself off and looks off to Cantrell again. "I pick up those whom are dangerous first. Discipline is a secondary thing." Sekes replies over to the Mandalorian, "They either learn it one way or the other..." He looks off to Ferrak, bowing his head toward the Trandoshan. "As I said though, you are doing well." He mentions to the lizard man. He then watches Axel a few moments longer, he then waves down a pair of recruits, motioning his hand over toward the now downed woman. "Take her to the med bay." Remaining statuesque within her position, the Falleen displays no outward emotion to the bloody scene that comes to unfold before her very eyes. Barely a breath is drawn in, each one having prolonged moments before the next comes to surface. As everything begins to fade, she once more glances over her shoulder towards the man. "Dismissed. Prepare the Conspirator for my arrival." Instantly is the man moving off, in order to do as he is told leaving Ssanyu to merely turn her eyes back onto the individuals. Decrevi is now somewhere sitting against a wall, still playing her 'guitar'. "Diewww," A deep breath in, "Diewdiewdiieewww... yyeaaah." She murmurs to herself, her head bowed, slowly turning back and forth as though she were shaking it, golden eyes sliding shut. "Man, always brings a tear to my eye..." She almost whispers it to herself, turning her gaze upward only to watch the woman be hauled off to the med bay. She's seen worse. Inwardly, she's slightly surprised that the woman is still alive. She glances toward Axel a moment, lifting her shoulders in a shrug before she looks back down to her own lap. An apple core or two rest to the side of her now, "A merciful lord, is it?" She murmurs, resting back against the wall. Getting up along with Sekes, Cantrell nods a bit, taking note of Ja'casha's limp body on the floor. "I see." He moves over a bit over towards the downed scout, studying the effects of Axel's 'power glove'. Even a Mandalorian who's seen countless amount of disfiguring injuries, gruesome dismemberments and other wounds, he can't help but to grimace a bit at the sight of such an injury that required relatively little force. "Amazing piece of work." Cantrell lets out a cheery laugh, walking back over towards where Axel is seated, passing the 'insane' woman. "Would someone tell me what is her malfunction?" Slowly her mind comes back, the primal part. Signs of life within her are slowly coming to the forefront. Her breathing calms down after the initial restart. There's a finger twitch here, a leg spasm there. Trying to fight the shock that's seeking to take hold, there's a barely audible growl that she issues forth. Ja'casha, stubborn when she's conscious is apparently also stubborn when she's half gone. Her consciousness claws to retake herself, but the pain is near blinding. Everything hurts. As the recruits approach to take her, there's another growl issued, not yet fully recovered her sight, her hearing at present is partially impaired, but the visible ear still hears well. Not yet having the strength to lash out, helpless like a kitten, the recruits take full advantage of her present situation and carry her to the medbay post haste. "Hard of hearing I'd say right now," the half-breed says with a bit of mock amusement. "Maybe though, she'll learn to follow orders. A strong hand is sometimes needed. You should know that given your heritage. As a mandalorian, how would you have handled a recruit who had a hard time following orders? To kill would have been a waste of a potential asset if a lesson could be taught." Axel uses his right hand to fish out a small silver box. A press of a button and the front pops open. Engraved inside are the words, "To my beloved husband on our first anniversary". Axel lays the container down so he can free his hand to grab one of the cigarettes resting inside. He tucks it in his mouth and then fishes for a lighter. "It's so much easier to do this with two hands," he says, glancing at the mechanical stub of his left wrist, where the cybernetic would normally be attached. His eyes glance over to Ja'casha as she's being dragged away. Her ear still lays in a clump of bloody hair on the floor of the deck. "I hope she learned, I really do." "Her?" Decrevi quirks a brow, looking upward to Cantrell from her seat on the floor, hands held in a position to resume playing. "Disrespectful, or something, apparently. Weren't you listening?" Obviously, he must be talking about Ja'casha. Not her. After all, her malfunction is a rather apparent one. She hums only a moment longer, examining something on the floor, lowering her hand to pick at it briefly. Her brows furrow, her veil moving with a soft breath before she finally stands to her feet, her invisible instrument set aside. "By the by," She mentions, lifting an oddly gloved hand to tap a single digit against her cloth-covered lips before pointing toward the man that has so recently bloodied himself. "A few things I might mention of our shared endeavour so recently passed," Ivory brows lifting in sharp arches as she uses her pointing finger to gingerly scratch at her cheek even as the other Scout is taken away. "I said it then, but I believe you may have been slightly preoccupied, and so I shall restate." She doesn't approach. She likes her ears. "At a time when you are less involved, of course." A rare moment of lucidity, really. Playing the part of a statue is something that the Falleen has made into an art, though even she grows bored from time to time participating within merely being an on looker. Besides, she still has her own agenda to seek out whether the target one of the things on her 'to do' list just tore a woman's ear off, and presumably still upset. Though, delayed is she within the very movement that she wishes to make, awaiting for Axel to settle with the cigarette and his words to pass. An exaggerated sigh slips past the emerald tiers as Ssanyu moves forward, the heels clicking within their wake across the ground as the movements possess a serpentine graceful quality onto them. Without hesitation, fear or otherwise - Ssanyu directly moves to come to stand infront of Axel. A single hand stretches outwards, in an attempt to brush her hand against his cheek and more notably, the thumb against the scratch she left on him some days ago. "You're so cute when you're angry," the words passing through the lips like liquid honey with a cooing taint that intermixes with the very lightest hint of sarcasm and mirth. "I need professional advice and assistance with the Conspirator, someone that knows how a ship purrs and to bring her to her ultimate prime for my uses." Dropping hints like Gredel did the breadcrumbs, considering the Conspirator to those that are knowledgeable about it is the SIN Flagship. With the Countess beginning to walk in toward him, the grey eyes flick over toward the woman and Sekes gives another small grunt. With everything starting to wind down from the situation of Ja'casha and her punishment, he slides his thumbs behind the belt wrapped around his waist. He starts to slowly walk toward his ship now, staring straight ahead for the most part. A look is given over his shoulder to the crowd, he then rolls his eyes and continues his walking along now. Nothing too much for him to do now, and he had grown tired from the previous mission, stepping into the cargo elevator for his ship and clicking upon the control for it, traveling into the belly of his ship now. Taking a glance back at the scout as she's now getting medical treatment, Cantrell turns back towards Axel, smiling at his words. "I'd probably would've spaced her myself, but you're right; it'd be a waste of resources." He once again spies the 'crazy' woman again, this time getting some sort of response. "'Course now...she's going to have to earn her honour back, having gone through this humiliation in front of her superiors and peers. Tho.." He pauses, leaning against the workshop table. "...I still think you were too light on her, but that's just me." For a moment, Axel just stares at Decrevi with a blank look on his face. His mouth opens to say something, but he truly is at a loss for words at the moment. To top things off, the Falleen woman comes up, brushes his cheek with her hand then proceeds to tell him how 'cute' he is when angry. Again, the man just stares blankly. These truly were sadistic people he dealt with. For god's sake, he just ripped a woman's ear off. In the background, the droid tech was working on the cybernetic hand, even going so far as to dip it in the droid oil-bath, cleaning it further in the near-boiling lubricant. Maybe it had just been a long day, too many moments of violence. First, the massive battle over Kashyyyk, then the crazed flight down to planet. When Cantrell speaks, it was almost a welcome relief. He looks from Ssanyu, to Decrevi, back to Ssanyu, then to the Mandalorian. "I was tempted to shoot her in the gut," he says, his eyes glancing back at the two women. "I think the bacta tanks are full though." The man takes a long drag from his cigarette, and grabs the silver case, closing it and stuffing it back in his pocket. Axel then stands up and looks back at the two women. "First, I need a shower and to change. It's been a long day, I've got blood on my armour, and my damn hand is getting a fraggin droid bath. If the two of you need to talk, we'll have to do it after." Not quite the reaction that she intended to draw from the man, which makes her a bit saddened. Usually bringing Axel's emotions to flare was something she found delight within but alas, nothing comes from it. The fingers slide from the cheek with the slightest tilt inwards of a scale claw to trace against the scratch she made - but not enough pressure to re-open it. Falling limply down to her side, she lets out a small sigh as she glances over her shoulder. Awaiting for the half-breed to get done with his dealings until she leans upwards, chin jutting up so lips can near his ear. Whispered words passed until the Countess turns upon heel with a glance towards the other occupants within the room that are notable enough to be glanced at before she moves forward - and back into the Reflections. "You made your call, Admiral." Cantrell simply states, eyeing the Falleen briefly but for the most part paying no attention to her. "She's lucky her superior was one that had both sense and compassion, otherwise perhaps she would be space debris by now." A sigh seeps out of the Mandalorian, reaching his hand to brush back his hair, noticing the cut that he received earlier on Kashyyyk on his forehead. "I better get this checked out, and report to the Dark Lord." Cantrell pushes himself off the bench, offering a nod to the Falleen as he passes by, and shooting the 'crazy' woman a menacing glare. "I better not catch you by my boat." He gestures to her with a pointed finger. "I hate water." Decrevi offers helpfully to the Mandalorian, looking more confused by his words than anyone could have been by her previous actions. What a strange fellow. "What would I want with a boat?" She huffs, turning away from him to look toward some nameless nobody or another. "... hey..." She lifts her chin, "Got any chow?" With that, she's off on her own little adventures once more. With the words whispered, Axel stops in his tracks, looks to the Falleen and gets that blank stare again. There were quite a few things going through the man's mind at the moment. After all, it was the first time he had ripped someone's ear off. He gives a rapid shake of his head to toss the thoughts out of his mind and makes his way over towards the droid tech. The tech pulls the hand out of the oil-bath and wipes it off with a clean shop towel before handing it back to Axel. The half-breed takes it, reattaches it and gives the tech a nod. It had been a strange night indeed. While reattaching his hand, Axel looks back at Cantrell. "There was no compassion, I just know that we need all the combatants we can get in the future." With that said, the man turns and heads towards the Dark Offering. Shortly after he boarded, a 'cleaning crew' comes out of the larger vessel and moves towards the Boomstick. They had their work cut out for them, removing all the blood, mud, and entrails from the inside of the ship. It was definitely not a job that one would be envious of.